


Call Out My Name/Bucky Barnes

by butiknewhim



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butiknewhim/pseuds/butiknewhim





	Call Out My Name/Bucky Barnes

Like every Friday night, you were sitting on the living room couch wearing your favorite white, satin nightgown under your silky robe with an almost empty glass of wine in hand as you flipped through the pages of the hardcover book you had in hand. 

The phone beside you on the couch buzzed, you glanced over to see the screen light up with a text notification and name of your fiance. You shut the book and picked up the phone with a smile expecting one of those cheesy goodnight texts. 

_‘Are you done with that glass yet or did you decide on finishing the chapter before going to bed?’_

You began to type.

‘You know me so well.’

_‘We have to go cake testing tomorrow, babe. Get some rest.’_

‘Alright, I’m almost done. I’ll go to sleep as soon as I finish the chapter. I love you.’

_‘I love you more. Goodnight.’_

You slipped the phone into the pocket of your robe and resumed reading the page you were previously reading before being interrupted. You were nearing the end of the chapter when a yawn caught you by surprise. You placed the bookmark inside the book and closed it. You picked up the glass and walked to the kitchen to set it down in the sink. 

You turned your heel to head to bed when you saw a dark shadow sitting on your dining room table. The scream you meant to let out got caught in your throat when you realized who it was. You couldn’t believe he was there, it had been so long since you last saw him.

The man remained still, just a small glare from your patio light coming in through the window shined in his eyes. “How long have you been here?”

“Not long.” He spoke. The familiar deep voice bringing back memories you tried to get rid of so many nights with tears in your eyes. The man inclined his head, motioning you to sit down.  You didn’t move from where you stood. You weren’t going to sit down with him and pretend he’s just a friend stopping by to catch up. 

“Are you going to tell me what you’re doing here?” You kept your posture firm and voice strong to let him know you weren’t afraid of him. The man sighed and stood from his chair. His boots loudly hit the hardwood floor as he walked around the table.

“I think it’s pretty obvious why I’m here.” He said. Your legs began to tremble, you forgot how tall he was compared to you. The counter dug into your back as you tried to be as far away from him as you could. His face was now inches away from yours, the dark circles under his eyes and scruff on his face let you know he went through hell. But you were convinced it was not the kind of hell you went through when he left.

“Did you really think I would wait for you?” You looked into his eyes as you spat out the words, adding a little chuckle at the end. “Typical.” You hissed.

The man’s facial expression remained blank yet his jaw clenched in anger, the comment clearly bothered him. His eyes scanned yours, his dark hair falling on either side of his face as he leaned down. For a split moment, you thought he was going to kiss you and maybe he was but the phone in your pocket rang. He reached down with his left hand and pulled it out, glancing at the screen.

“Hey!” You reached out with both your hands to retrieve the phone inside the metal hand that grasped it but that was a big mistake.

He already assumed the name on the screen was a man trying to impress you, hell, he knew there were many of them waiting to have a chance with you just like him. But his eyes were fixed on the diamond ring on your left finger. Even after you removed your hand from the phone, his eyes stayed on your ring and without taking his eyes off of it his fist tightened around the phone shattering the screen glass. You flinched at the sound of metal crushing the phone.

He let the remains fall on the floor and pressed his hips against yours, trapping your body between the counter and his. 

“You moved on?” He growled, placing his hands on the counter behind you, caging you in his arms.

“What was I supposed to do after you left? You always appeared randomly at night, disappeared for weeks, I haven’t seen you in two years. Now, back off. You’re not letting me breathe.” You snapped.

“Did you forget the times we were together?” he asked, clearly hurt. You were about to speak but the sudden softness in his eyes was something you had never seen before. “I’ll make you remember.” His metal arm circled around your waist as his hand wrapped around the back of your neck, pulling your lips to his. His lips moved against yours, trying to force a response out of you.

“No. No.” You said against his lips, “I can’t.” you added, not saying it to him but to yourself. You wanted to kiss him back. His sudden reappearance made you realize you still loved him with every once of your being, even if you only saw him a couple of nights. You learned to love him more than yourself.

“Yes, you can.” The man placed his hands on your hips and pulled you up on the counter, untying your robe and sliding it down your shoulders, His hands were everywhere, there was nothing you could touch, hear, smell or see that wasn’t him. Your head screamed  _no_  but your heart  _wanted_  him.

You were an engaged woman now, you couldn’t give up your life for a man who couldn’t give you what you wanted, a stable home, a family. You found someone who could give you all those things, but that someone could never make you feel what the mysterious man who came by at night could.

“Bucky,” You gave in with a moan and moved your mouth against his. This was the first time he had heard his name all night and he was going to make sure you said it more than once tonight.

Your gown was hitched up close to your waist and your inner thighs brushed against the harsh material of his pants.

“Bed,” You whispered. Bucky wrapped his arms around you and carried you through the familiar hallway and placed you down on the bedroom floor. You pushed Bucky down on the bed, discarding your robe and brushing the nightgown straps down your shoulders. He eagerly stared at you undressing before you crawled over him and straddled his left thigh.

You placed your hands on his shoulders as you sunk down to his thigh and began to roll your hips, Bucky’s eyes rested on your face as he brought his metal hand to the valley of your breasts and roamed down your body. Your eyes fluttered shut as you leaned your head back and kept grinding on his thigh. The harsh fabric of his pants causing an indescribable friction against your bare cunt. The dark fabric now soaked with your wetness.

"Does that feel good baby?” He asked. You felt his hot breath between your breasts. By the time you opened your eyes his mouth was on your nipple.

“Oh, yes. Bucky.” You let out a breathy moan. “Just like that.”

“You like getting off on my thigh?” He murmured against your chest. You couldn’t answer, so you simply nodded. He knew you were close to your release, he placed his metal hand to your lower back and helped guide your hips into his thigh as he tightened his muscle under you, making it even better on your clit. “Look at the mess you’re making.”

His metal hand rose to the back of your neck as you looked down to see what he meant. You looked into his lustful eyes and pulled him in for a kiss. Your mouths frantically moving against each other, biting at each other’s lips as you rolled your hips faster.

“I’m gonna..” You managed to breathe out against his lips.

“Come.” He ordered and just like that you rested your forehead against his and closed your eyes as you orgasmed. Bucky held your hips and kept them moving against his thigh, helping you milk out your orgasm.

Bucky held you against his chest as he lay back on the bed and rolled over, placing you under him. He stood up at the foot of the bed as he quickly began to undress, kicking off his boots as he shoved his dark pants down, belt hitting the floor with a clinking noise. You looked over and scooted up the bed to rest your head against the pillows before reaching down to your aching clit.

“I dreamed about you for a long time.” You began to rub in circles slowly, eyes on his. His long, erect dick pressing against his stomach. “I missed you.” You bit your lip seductively as he took off his leather outfit and threw it on the floor angrily.

“Did you touch yourself while thinking of me?” He gripped his shaft.

“Do I ever not?” You smiled, bringing your left hand to your breast.

“What the hell did you do to my  _doll_?” He asked amazed, you had never been this vocal before. Recalling the cute nickname he gave you the first couple of times he came into your apartment. His grin slowly dissolved when he caught the diamond ring still on your finger as you played with your breast. He walked around and sat down on the edge of the bed closest to you and reached for your hand.

You realized what he was doing, you gulped, thinking he might have been turned off by the ring. But it was the complete opposite.

Bucky pinched the ring with his thumb and index finger, sliding it off your finger and throwing it over his shoulder across the room.

“Did he touch you?” He asked in a low voice. He didn’t mean it literally. Bucky could read you from the palm of his hand since day one. You knew that lying to him would do you no good, but telling the truth couldn’t help you either.

The silence that followed answered Bucky everything. Suddenly he had to have you, he had to reclaim what was his. He couldn’t stand the thought that another man had made you theirs.

“Does he make you feel as good as I do?” Bucky quickly settled between your legs as he spread them open.

“No.” You told him the truth. Bucky lined up his tip and pushed it slowly inside of you. He lay down, his chest flush against yours as he brought his lips to your ear.

“Does he fill you up like I do?” He finished his sentence as he bottomed out. Your back arched as your moans filled the room with every inch you felt push against your tight walls.

“No.” You answered almost inaudibly. He began to pull out, just leaving the tip in before slamming back into you.

“Did you think of me while you fucked him?” He said picking up the pace with his hips.

“Oh-h.” You felt him hit your g-spot as you were about to answer him. “Yes, but I would think of how much better you were.”

Beads of sweat began to gather on Buckys forehead as he kept his pace stable, you could tell he was trying to make the moments last, your walls were clenching around him in all the right ways.

“Who owns this pussy?” He growled.

“You, Buck. Only you.” You lifted your hips in sync with his thrusts as he repeatedly hit your spot once again.

“Let your neighbors know who makes you feel this good.” He ordered.

“Bucky!” You moaned loudly as his fingers reached your clit and rubbed furiously. “Yes just like that Buck!” You gasped.

“Doll, I’m so-”

“Come on, Buck.” You placed your hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down to place your forehead against his. “Fill me up.”

Bucky released his load triggering your own as you both milked out each other’s orgasms. Your walls contracting as you felt his come inside of you. Bucky pressed his lips against yours, a sloppy kiss sealing your orgasms like the old times.

He pulled out and lay next to you as you tried to catch your breath. Silence filling up the room as you figured out what to say.

Bucky wrapped his left arm around you, the metal plates shifting. You placed your head on his shoulder and hand on his chest. You turned your head slightly to leave small pecks of kisses along the scar he had along the line of his flesh chest and metallic arm.

“You kissed my scars.” He looked down at you, saying it as if it were a question.

“I always kissed your scars.” You left one more kiss on his scar.

“I know. It’s just- Forget it.” He shook his head, remembering that his hatred towards his left arm was the cause of a lot of arguments.

“Do I have to tell you how that doesn’t define what you are-”

Bucky interrupted you with a kiss, his flesh hand caressing your cheek and resting on your jaw as he held your face close

“I love you,” he said.

“Then be with me.” You told him. You could call off the wedding you could call off everything if it meant you could be with him.

“You know I can’t do that.” He said, his voice clearly breaking. It hurt him not to be with you, it hurt him more than all those things he endured with Hydra.

“Is it because of those scientist guys that gave you the arm? Fuck them. We’ll run away, live under the radar. I just want to be with you.” You said.

You didn’t know about Hydra or that he was frozen throughout 70 years. He sugar coated everything to let you know least possible and keep you away from the dark corners of his world.

“They’re too powerful.” He looked up at the ceiling. “If I could I would. I would have done it years ago. But I want you to have a normal life, even if it means you marry someone else.”

“No.” You protested. “No, I can’t marry someone I don’t love, not when you’re back. I love you.”

Bucky pulled you into another kiss, this time a slow but passionate kiss that could set the whole world on fire. He took his sweet time to move his lips against yours. Savoring the taste of your mouth once more. He pulled away to see tears streaming down your face.

“There has to be a way to be together. Promise me we’ll find a way.” You begged him. He shushed you and pulled you into a tight embrace.

“I’ll find a way.”


End file.
